Pets, particularly cats, have a tendency of overeating when presented with a dish full of food. Obesity related problems, including thyroid related problems, can occur, which obviously are extremely undesirable. hi addition, many animals, including cats in particular, are instinctively programmed to hunt or otherwise work to obtain their food.
What is needed is a food dish that discourages pet overeating. What is also needed is a food dish that takes advantage of an animal's instinctive predatory tendencies to seek and obtain food.